


Ascendence

by xfireflyskyx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dragon!Loki, Fluff, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Team as Family, Tonyislikeapet, dragon!Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfireflyskyx/pseuds/xfireflyskyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where dragons exist as humans.  They exist as draconids; humans with the abilities of dragons that swallowed a dragon jewel.  They can shift into dragons and have their own powers.<br/>Tony is a draconid as well as Iron Man, so he can pack quite a punch.  The other Avengers and Pepper are used to his antics and behaviour, which remind them of a large pet dog.  They love him and he loves them.<br/>Becoming a draconid was such a traumatic event that it left him scared of other draconids, so when draconid Loki comes into his life he is going to have to shift his views and learn to live with another creature much like himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Iron Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has a tumblr to accompany it. It contain artwork and my chapters. Please check it out.  
> http://avengerspetdragons.tumblr.com/

All Tony wanted to do once he had exhausted all his brainpower inside his lab, was to curl up in his nest and sleep in front of the roaring fire.  
Installing a fireplace was the best suggestion Pepper had ever given to Tony; 'If you want the room to be subjected to the constant heat of the fire, why not just install a fireplace beside your nest.'

Tony gave her a big kiss on her cheek and went on to design the very best fireplace for his needs. The actual fireplace was installed two days later.

Tony had a crick in his neck. He needed to set that fire going and rest his aching back against the softest cushions he owned, all with that glorious heat beating into his skin. 'Or scales,' thought Tony. That's what happens when you spend over 12 hours bent over a worktop welding the most intricate wired sections of the armour together. It was art, believe it or not. 

But now, he needed to sleep off that long work binge. He left his workshop, trusting Jarvis to lock up behind him. When he stepped into the elevator he noted the grumbling protests from his belly. 'When was the last time he ate?'

His kind were dependant on good, nourishing food. "I hope Cap' has left something good."

He left the lift and was met with the sounds of the television. No gorgeous smells met his nostrils unfortunately. His stomach continued to grumble. 

Tony made his way over to the kitchen. He didn't pay any attention to what the guys were watching, his eyes were set on the fridge. 

"Nice to see you Stark!" Natasha said from her place at the kitchen counter. She was sat there tending a cup of tea, a novel was sat open next to the cup. "Did your voracious appetite call to you from the depths of your workshop?"

Tony could see how Natasha was still reading, her eyes never glancing away from the words of her book. Tony snorted in a very inhuman -like manner. "No, I feel a little worn out, need food and warmth to energise the reptile within. It wants whatever you guys ate for dinner." 

"Tough luck Stark, its morning." 

"Huh, what?" Tony asked. Now he felt confused.

Natasha actually looked up from her book, a smirk lighting her pretty face. "Your expression," she mused, "I'm kidding Stark. We haven't had dinner yet." 

Tony let out a sigh and then poked the assassin on the shoulder. "You had me. What we having?"

"Stir- fry," Steve called from his place on the couch. Tony looked over and saw a sketchpad in his hand, a pencil gliding over the paper in the other, "something quick and tasty to tide us over until the morning."

"Sounds good, as long as it will contain chicken." Tony put on his hopeful face. 

"Sure Tony."

Yay," he jumped on the spot in glee before leaving the kitchen area. His long tail left a gentle trail along Natasha's back as he went. 

Tony made a beeline for the cupboard, taking out a clean futon. He balanced it on his head and closed the cupboard door with his tail and then made his way to the fireplace situated under the massive television. The news was playing, but no one was really paying any attention to it. 

Tony reached over to place some fresh logs into the open fire and set the thing alight with his own breath. Nothing beat a natural roaring fire, the emanating warmth was natural and pure. The best kind to heat the blood. 

Tony settled down on the futon and allowed his great wings to appear. He stretched them out in front of him, towards the fire so that the leathery red membranes could catch the warmth. The scales sparkled blue over the wing bones merrily in the firelight. 

"Most people have a dog sat in front of the fire!" Clint joked from his place on the sofa. He was playing on a DS.

Tony made a rude gesture with his fingers, knowing Clint would catch it even if he wasn't looking outright at him. 

It turned out it wasn't Steve's' night to cook dinner, it was Bruce's. The man in question had previously been out, buying vegetables to place into the stir-fry. Bruce liked all things organic and fresh, so he went out to get the freshest stuff New York could offer.

"Hey guys- Oh I see Tony has finally joined us." Bruce smiled, evidently in a good mood, even though it was snowing outside. He placed his bags right next to Natasha; who gave the bags a quick cursory glance before returning back to her novel. 

"I could never miss one of your delicious meals Big green." Tony yawned, feeling the tiredness mixing in with the hunger.

Bruce continued on with the meal whilst the others carried on with whatever they were doing. At some point Steve threw down his sketchbook so that he could give Bruce a hand. Clint closed the DS after slurring a few swear words at the device when he lost, and moved over to check out what Steve had been drawing. 

There were a few little thumbnail sketches of Tony lounging about in different positions. The man in question was deeply asleep, his wings hugging his form after soaking up delicious heat. 

Steve had really captured the fluid lines of Tony's body, the way his wings folded like a roosting bats and how his glittering blue tail curled around his legs. Tony almost looked cute; only Clint didn't find Tony that cute, he was a straight man. 

Clint perused the sketches for a little while until the call for dinner was issued. Tony woke up when he heard those words. He folded his wings away, wrapped his tail around his torso and then made his way to the table.

Clint laughed; Tony really was like their pet, even though he was the smartest person in residence, was a multi- billionaire and provided the team with a home whilst they stayed in New York. 

Tony felt immensely happy once the food met his hungry belly. He was now lovely and warm and was chewing down on some delicious grub. It couldn't get better than that in his opinion. All that was left to complete the evening was to sleep longer in his nest, in front of a fire. 

Too bad the alarm went off sometime during the meal. 

Tony looked super sad to leave half the delicious meal behind (Bruce had to drag him away by the tail). The appendage in question shrunk back into his body so that the armour could surround him. The others ran off to their individual closets so that they could gear up for whatever the call was about.

Soon enough they were in the Quinjet heading for Norway of all places. Fury spoke to them through the jets speakers in crystal clear clarity. 

“Unusual energy readings have been picked up by my personnel. I need you to rendezvous with my agents, who will then take you to the site of interest. Primarily I want Banner and Stark to measure the readings and to tell me what they are. Romanoff and Barton will help to keep this thing under wraps; make sure no one gets into the area. Captain, I want you to act as overseer.”

The Avengers voiced their agreement; Fury disconnected. Realising they had about two hours before they arrived within the cooler country, the Avengers hunkered down in the jet. Tony placed Jarvis at the helm after take-off and allowed his armour to disassemble from his body and form into its case form. His tail reappeared and curled around his feet. He went over to the storage compartment and collected a large furry blanket and a smaller blanket, which he then placed on the floor near a set of seats. Bruce was over there, reading a book he kept within the jet for longer excursions between missions. 

Tony lay the blanket practically over Bruce’s feet and curled up on top of it. He wrapped the other blanket tightly around himself to keep warm.

“I often forget how quickly the cold gets to you,” Bruce remarked as he looked over the top of the pages at Tony, who sat up against his legs.

Tony snorted, “It’s like the Arctic in here.” 

“You know,” Clint said with humour as he walked past, “the heating is up as far as it can go, just for your benefit. It’s more like the Sahara than the Arctic.”  
“Kill it Birdboy, my jet- my rules.”

“Heh, want to go at it lizard face?” 

The banter carried on between the two for most of the trip. Bruce read his book, feeling oddly calm even though there was a mission fast approaching. Steve simply listened to the indignant chatter of the two whilst keeping his eyes closed as he sat in the Pilots chair. Natasha was sat next to Bruce, sharpening one of her hidden knives; Tony had wrapped his tail around her legs.

“Sir, we are about to arrive at our destination.” Jarvis spoke out suddenly, jarring the bantering Avengers.

“Cool Jay, thanks for manning the ship.” Tony stood up, keeping the blanket wrapped around himself. He was careful to not move Natasha as his tail followed behind him when he returned to the controls. Steve allowed Tony to take his place within the chair.

“Thanks for keeping the seat warm Cap’.” Steve had to roll his eyes.

They landed the jet at the co-ordinates Agent Hill had sent to them and left with their gear. Tony and Bruce sharing a big case between them as they left the jet; it was full of their science paraphernalia, laptops, meters and other things only they and Jarvis knew about. Steve was kind enough to carry the armour in its case form for Tony. 

They had landed in a beautiful mountainous region, with vaulting grey cliffs and white forests laden with snow; it was also gently snowing from a dark sky. Tony shivered, not appreciating the cold weather. Good job he pulled on some thick winter cloths.

Everything was quiet once they left the jet. The birds chattered in the trees, insects buzzed around them and squirrels jumped through the branches. 

The picturesque image was shattered when a couple of S.H.I.E.L.D agents walked through the trees towards them.

The agents took them to the scene of whatever they were called for. Tony was surprised, to say the least, when he cast his eye over what he saw.

A dragon of rose gold, long and serpentine with a midnight black mane, was laying there in the snow still as can be; a gentle covering of fine powdery snow covered some of the dragon all the way down its still length. It was quite large, easily dwarfing Tony in his full shift. Tony gasped and nearly dropped the science box in his astonishment. 

“Tony, you okay?” Bruce asked, concerned for his friend. Bruce asked the question on impulse more than anything. He knew the significance of the appearance of another dragon to Tony, especially as Tony was so terrified of other dragons. 

The other Avengers turned to see how Tony reacted to the scene presented before him. They were shocked to see Tony recover in an instant and drop the gear in his hands to the snow laden ground. He warily approached the dragon, sniffed the air before he got too close and then stopped. He turned and went back to stand between Natasha and Clint. 

“It didn’t come from this world.” Was the abrupt statement. 

The others stared at him a moment, alternating their stares between Tony and the mysterious dragon afterwards. Natasha walked off a ways so that she could speak to the agent who had hung back from the main group. The agent shortly ran off back into the trees. 

Natasha returned, understanding painting her face. “It makes sense. Phil had dealt with a similar case of an extra-terrestrial being having landed on Earth elsewhere. We need to take readings from the atmosphere and see if there is a link between the two.”

“Right, I will start getting this set up,” Bruce said, jumping to the task.

“I will stay here and act as lookout. Clint, Natasha, can you scout the area, make sure it is all clear?” Steve asked.

“Sure thing cap,’” Clint allowed his bow to snap out from its case and threw a quiver full of technical arrows over his back. He left the bow case near Tony’s suit.

Clint and Natasha left together and Steve went to help Bruce set things up, after heavy direction. Tony, on the other hand, was casting wary eyes over the large beast.

It had been a long time since he saw another dragon. In his books dragons were bad luck- they caused fear and tragedy. The last and only other dragon Tony ever saw was the creature who turned himself into one. It was an experience he desperately wanted to forget. Even now, he could still feel that slimy long tongue guide that humungous spherical ‘thing’ down his throat, where it proceeded to burn and spread a fire throughout his body. 

“Tony, a little help over here.” Steve called, dislodging Tony from his thoughts. Tony turned to see that Bruce was already typing at a remote computer terminal. Steve was unpacking the sensors.

Tony ran over, leaving the beast where it was. “You can tell it hasn’t been here long by the amount of snow laying on top. I’d say ten minutes, fifteen tops.”

“If S.H.I.E.L.D picked up readings before, do you think there was a kind of portal that dropped it off and then disappeared before we arrived?” Steve asked.

“Quite possibly,” Bruce muttered as he typed stuff up, “We won’t know for sure until we get some evidence.”

Once the whole clearing was subjected to the light humming of the sensors, two agents came by carrying a large sack between them. They set it down at the feet of the three Avengers and then went about pulling some warm winter clothing from the sacks depths.

They handed the first coat to Tony, who all but snatched it from the stoic female agent who too wore a faux fur- lined coat. Tony felt immensely better once the coat was covering his body.

Steve and Bruce placed their own coats over their gear and thanked the two agents. They nodded and walked back out from the clearing. 

The machines were still collecting data when Clint and Natasha came back, both wearing similar coats of a dark grey. Bruce was typing something onto a screen and watching the meters whilst Tony cast ample glances between another screen and the beast whom had yet to awaken.

Steve observed Tony as the stood on the edge of the clearing. The usually confident man was far more skittish than usual. His demeanour was edgy and he looked tense. Usually he was fully focused on what needed to be done, his doing ‘science!’ with Bruce, as he eagerly went about discovering new things. Now he was distracted. 

The clouds curdled above them, the snow getting heavier by the minute. Tony was really feeling the cold and the atmosphere very subtly changed.  
The meters suddenly went berserk. The info they collected went crazy as the graphs and numbers fluxed jauntily on screen.

Tony jolted when he heard the tell-tale shift of snow on scales. 

The Avengers moved, drawing weapons and aiming them at the creatures head. Steve stood close to Tony, his shield poised ready on his arm.

Bruce, however, was still stood away from the others at the nearest screen. He stood still in the hopes that the creature wouldn’t notice him. 

The dragon shifted, standing up slowly on four shaky legs. Its head was shaking like a dog, as if it was trying to dislodge something from its brain. The curly mane that adorned the creatures head like a crown shifted heavily in the wind and snow. It was thick and black as coal. The flecks of snow immediately caught in it once they settled within the strands. 

The beast then paused for a moment, regarding the snow laden ground as it stared at apparently nothing, before its nostrils flared. 

Its head rose up, noticing the tense group of extraordinary people for the first time. Luckily the creature didn’t give Bruce any notice, even though he was stood the closest. The massive dragon made a beeline for Tony.

The creature charged, forcing everyone else to move in reaction. Clint let loose an arrow immediately. It hit the creature in the head right between the eyes, although the arrow bounced off the hardened scales. Clint cursed and reached back for another arrow. 

Natasha made her way over to Bruce, knowing that the presence of the Hulk along with the creature was a very bad mix, and the team didn’t want to deal with two rampaging beasts.

Tony was frozen in place, quivering, but then Steve whacked the creature on the nose when it got close enough with a huge amount of force.

The beast flinched when its scales grated against the shield, forcing it to jerk to the right.

The sound the blow made caused Tony to jolt. He unfroze and went into battle mode. He wrenched the furry coat off. “Deploy!” He screamed, causing the armour to unfold from its case form and arrive to enclose its metal protectively around the man’s body. 

Once he was safely inside he zoomed up, flipped in the air and then shot a repulsor blast right at the beast as he was upside down in the air.

The beast shrieked, before rearing back up and attempting to swat Tony from the air. Tony flew out of the way, but not without the creature’s talon to tearing through his boot, causing the metal to spark and malfunction.

“Left boot repulsor has been damaged-“Jarvis unhelpfully chimed from the suits HUD as Tony forcefully hit the ground at an angle- all before the AI even finished his sentence.

“Oh shit, that thing can tear through Gold Titanium- alloy.” Tony gasped once he picked himself up from the ground. 

The beast caught Tony around the middle, forcing him to meet the ground.

The captain’s shield then glanced off the side of the beasts head, causing Tony to feel the talons fall lax around his midriff. He used one repulsor to rocket away parallel to the ground in a swift escape.

The shield returned to Steve, who then promptly threw it once again. The hard edge caught the beasts’ cheek once again, causing it to fall to the ground in obvious pain. It brought its arms up to cover its head, its green eyes flashing in the dark as it watched the people surrounding it. The others were still battle ready, but they didn’t move. Clint had an arrow drawn and Steve was close by. Tony didn’t know where Natasha and Bruce were. 

Tony stood up, watching the creature intently as it lay there. His face plate opened so that he could watch without need of the external cameras.  
It was breathing harshly, its great chest rising and falling with quick pants. Tony knew then that the creature attacked on impulse because it had just woken up, scared. 

“Let me out Jarvis.” Tony said suddenly.

“That is unwise sir. Engaging the hostile without the armour is-“

Tony cut in“-It doesn’t matter. I know what to do.”

Jarvis disengaged the armour from Tony’s’ body. The man stepped out into the frigid air.

He walked slowly towards the creatures, his hands raised in a gesture of peace. Tony hoped that the creature would think that the man meant him no harm.  
He also hoped that the creature didn’t catch on to how nervous Tony felt. He never got on well with other Draconids. 

“Hey buddy,” Tony started, happy at the fact that his voice didn’t stutter. “Sorry we attacked you earlier. To be fair you did attack us first.” Tony could have slapped himself at his smart ass. 

The dragon narrowed its glittering jade eyes right at the man, distrust swimming within their depths. It growled when Tony stepped closer. Clint and Steve tensed up at the sound. 

Tony held his hand up to them. He could deal with the situation without them. 

“Hey, ignore them. They are just very protective of me. You don’t have to worry because I possess a scaly dragon ass much like yours,” Tony allowed his tail to slip out. He tried his best not to wince at the cold air buffeting his scales. “Although, mine is much cuter than yours.” 

The beast didn’t look so on guard now. It allowed its hands to fall from its head. It sniffed the air, no doubt scenting Tony and learning about him. Their tails contained a specific scent gland that allowed one Draconid to learn about another; much like dogs do. 

Tony had learnt earlier that this creature was not from Earth from the strange scent it emitted; like something charged and electric. Tony also knew that the creatures element was ice; opposite to his own fire.

Tony stepped up, mere feet away from the creatures head. If it really wanted to it could extend its neck forward and swallow Tony down in one bite. It didn’t, instead it reached forward and looked at Tony intently, obviously looking for the truth in his words. It carried on scenting, learning as much as it could. 

Tony felt its cold breath rustle his cloths. He really wanted to wrap up. His skin was starting to turn blue. He was now shaking with cold and not so much with nerves.  
“H-hey, you don’t mind breathing somewhere else, it’s chilly enough out here without you b-breathing your ice breath all over m-me. Yuck!” Tony laughed, stuttering. Tony wrapped his tail around his body. 

The creature actually made a rumbling sound deep in its chest. A laugh, Tony deduced. 

Tony then watched as the creature shifted right down, diminishing in size until a man- taller than Tony and harbouring paler skin- stand there in the nude.

“I apologise for attacking earlier.” He said in a smooth voice before promptly falling back to the ground into a dead faint.


	2. The Icen Serpent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story of how Loki ended up on Midgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will mainly be a Tony- centric fic, but I feel you guys need to know what happened to Loki. I actually wrote this chapter waaaay before the last chapter.  
> I hope you enjoy it.

No one told Loki that the dragon- whose reputation spoke of a gigantic fire breathing reptile with a need for over- extending its territory- was a shape shifter with a penchant for mischief.

The creature with sunshine coloured scales, red eyes, a fiery breath and platinum coloured talons was not the type of being Loki suspected possessed the gift of shape changing. The beast could become large, with wide sweeping wings that could blot out the stars. Its tail was long as a river and sparkled like one in the daylight. Its breath was hot as a supernova.

Loki didn't expect this great beast with large golden horns and vicious talons to shrink down into a man with a similar build to his brother. 

The Draconid possessed long golden hair and rippling muscles. The chest area was the largest in comparison for good reason; the dragon’s chest was pivotal for its ability to fly. Funnily enough the wings and tail remained with the change in shape.

It was unfortunate that the tail caught the young God by surprise and squeezed him so hard that it caused him to drop his two daggers onto the dusty ground. His only weapon capable of dealing the beast any damage, now forgotten by his feet, Loki resorted to transporting himself away using his still, very finicky magic.

“Unhand my brother!” Thor screamed, raising Mjolnir above his head, a feral look painting his usually handsome face. 

Loki was struggling to breathe. Inter-dimensional transportation was still a tricky art to master for the teen Aesir as he couldn’t quite grasp the way molecules scattered and reformed after the magic did its job. He was still a long way away from mastering it. Being squeezed like a child’s teddy bear wasn’t helping him concentrate. 

The beast held the wriggling Loki up like a shield, causing Thor to pause in his charge. He was readying to throw the great hammer in the things face, but couldn’t otherwise he could seriously harm his younger brother. 

The creature didn’t speak, simply cast molten red eyes over the squirming form of its captive. It smiled toothily at Thor after, revealing a crescent of sharp fangs. 

“Speak vile creature or your skull and flesh will marry the rocks you stand upon.” Thor was quickly running out of options. With his friends elsewhere and Loki quickly turning a worrying shade of blue, Thor was feeling increasingly useless.

The dragon ignored Thor and returned its attention back onto the now nearly limp Aesir. Loki was clutching at the muscular tail near his neck. His legs were dangling uselessly and his face was alarmingly blue. His mouth was open slightly in a desperate bid to draw air.

The creature was about to move when suddenly a blade cut across its shoulder, leaving a trail of crimson blood in its wake. 

The beast turned to see four other Aesir encroaching within its territory. Angry smoke billowed from its flaring nostrils, its wings quivered and the tail relinquished its tight hold slightly. Loki gasped, in taking precious air. 

Thor took his chance and threw Mjolnir in one powerful swing. The hammer struck the distracted beast right in the chest, causing it to fly back into the rocks. Unfortunately Loki went with it. 

The creature held its tail up, not willing to let the spluttering Aesir go. Recovering quickly and dodging Sif’s sword the dragon flapped its vast wings and took off into the air in an amazing vertical climb, taking Loki with it.

Unbeknownst to the beast, during the moment its grip lessened, Loki used his dextrous fingers to dive into his coat to retrieve a hidden dagger. It was a thin albeit wickedly sharp tool which he swiftly rammed into the fleshy tail. 

The creature screeched using a strange voice that sounded halfway between bestial and human. Loki dropped down to the ground and landed heavily onto sharp rocks which tore into his cloths and flesh.

Loki rolled before stopping, feeling the turf rattle as Thor landed next to him. Thor threw the hammer in quick succession, but the dragon seemed to notice the motion for what it was and narrowly escaped its speedy trajectory.

The hammer clipped its wing but couldn’t stop the beast as it lunged away.

Thor was about to roar his triumph at the beasts retreat until the creature began to enlarge itself. It gained massive bulk and elongated out before transforming back into its reptilian counterpart; gleaming scales and all.

The size was overwhelming for the group of adolescents. Loki painstakingly stood up, his ribcage tender and a few nasty cuts all along his legs, arms and torso.

“Thor,” Loki shouted at his brother, who looked ready to murder. There was an excitement glittering within his eyes and his hammer was once again raised in his fist. “We should back away, this beast is too much for us.”

Thor turned on his brother suddenly, anger sparking over his excitement. “Dost thou wish to cower brother? We came to slay the beast and so it shall be slayed.”

Loki sighed hard. Yet again the boar headedness of his older brother meant yet again he would not be listened to. 

“Stand back if thou art too weak to fight anymore.” His eyes narrowed on Loki, “if thou dost not want to become the maiden again.”

Thor left the ground with his hammer, leaving Loki behind to feel both hurt and humiliated.

The beast unleashed its hot breath. A surge of white flame spewed forth, causing Thor to change course and fly a circuit around the dragons head.

The warriors three and Sif surrounded the beast, pelting it with projectile weapons in the hopes that they will pierce its scaly armour.

The fight went on a little longer. Loki skulked about on the edge of the fray, wanting to help but also feeling a high sense of self preservation. Loki didn’t want to die before he became a full adult because his boorish brother wanted to kill things. 

Loki helped from the shadows, distracting the dragon by casting out illusions of himself. Its distraction meant another blow by his comrades. The blows however, were almost nothing on the size and strength of the beast.

The dragon turned its head towards the largest and oldest of the group. Volstagg was valiantly swiping at the tail, hacking unsuccessfully at the appendage. The dragon suddenly reached around with its giant head.

“Look out you oaf,” Loki screamed at the red head. Volstagg turned to spy glinting white teeth dangerously close to his vicinity. The warrior- in a sudden burst of athleticism that didn’t seem to go with his vast size- rolled away and avoided the maw of the beast.

Instead the dragons flaming eyes spotted Loki from his place within the shadows of the boulders. It slunk away, ignoring the weapons thrown at it from all directions and rounded on the little being stood beneath the large boulder. 

The dragon quickly grasped him and took off once again, this time with its captive clenched between vicious claws. 

“Loki!” Thor screamed, taking off and following the beast as it surged away into the sky.

The dragon however, could see Thor gaining. It simply waited for its chance and swatted him away using its powerful tail spikes. Thor landed heavily, breaking rock and dead tree boughs on his path down a scree laden incline. 

Thor didn’t move and Loki was forced to peer down and hope that Thor was alright, even if he wasn’t going to be.

 

The dragon landed on the side of one of Asgards major mountains. It beat its wings harshly so that it could land its bulk safely onto the uneven ground. Loki was barely jostled, which was good because he was bleeding and he suspected he had gained a couple of broken ribs from the constriction earlier. 

The dragon ducked into a cave, shifting down as it went and regaining the form of an Aesir. The imposter however was badly masked, for its wings and tail yet again remained. 

Loki was swiftly brought captive once again by that prehensile tail and dragged along behind the beast further into the darkness. He could do nothing but walk with it; his arms were pinned securely to his sides and his head was forced to face forwards with his mouth covered.

Loki didn’t know what to expect. He wanted to ask questions but the damned reptile had his mouth covered. He brought him along deeper into the cavern, bypassing an array of multi- coloured crystals that attached themselves to the stalactites and stalagmites. Cracks in the rocks brought in tiny beams of sunlight that refracted off the crystalline shapes beautifully.

The Payne’s grey rocks were freckled with different coloured sun spots. 

The dragon settled within a cosy chamber which couldn’t ever house its usual, enormous size. It contained a ring of crystals that kept a smouldering fire secluded from the rest of the ground. It burned on a bed of small, broken pieces of crystal making the flames also burn in a different array of colours. 

There were a few things that screamed out a definite intelligence. There were chests littered about; what they contained Loki could only guess. There were tables containing an array of bottles and cauldrons; possibly harbouring different liquids with varying properties. Now that Loki looked there was a cauldron stand close to the fire. Hmm, so the beast was a potioneer.

Loki was then turned, spying the beasts evident sleeping and living area. It was a load of blankets heaped with gold and silver coins. To Loki it looked really uncomfortable.  
The beast didn’t say anything, it pulled out a blanket and spread it over another blanket. It brought Loki over and sat him down on this blanket, but not before snatching a potion vile from the edge of the nest.

The beast squeezed its tail once again and uncovered Loki’s mouth. Loki screamed out in pain. He wished he didn’t because the beast threw in the vile tasting mixture and then covered his face again. Loki had the choice to either die from asphyxiation/drowning or swallowing the stuff down.

He chose to swallow it, holding back a gag and squeezing his eyes closed when a rush of pain swept through his body.

Once it was done Loki felt washed out and weak. 

“I rather hope thou art going to behave thyself.” The beast said using a deep resonating baritone that jarred Loki.

“So the beast does speak,” Loki goaded as he attempted to sit up straight, “tell me, what a creature such as yourself wants with a scrawny Aesir like me?” 

The beast reached forward, stroking a clawed hand down Loki’s arm, “I wouldn’t say scrawny. What a terrible thing to describe thyself as.”

Loki only just managed to muster the strength to slap the clawed hand away. He clenched his teeth and cast angry green eyes upon his captive. “Answer the question beast. What do you desire from me?” Loki knew that the potion he drank drained a sorcerer of their magic. It was very difficult to get close enough to administer, but it was damned effective.

“Not what you can give me, but what I can give you.” Loki didn’t understand the cryptic statement, but he supposed he would find out soon enough.

The dragon wasted no time at all. Massive wings converged around the young Aesir, trapping him in their expanse. Loki quickly reached into his pocket, thankful that the beast forgot to check for other weapons. As quick as a dragonfly, Loki struck out, slashing a crimson gouge in the fiends’ cheek.

The dragon roared out in pain, retracting the wings allowing Loki to get up. Loki had very little time. The creature was cradling the deep gouge in its face, breathing out a dense purple smog from between clenched teeth.

Loki slowly made his way towards freedom. He knew that even if Thor was unconscious at the time, one of the others would have watched out for where the dragon flew. Loki only hoped they were right on its doorstep.

Loki didn’t have a chance to get far enough before the creature recovered. The beast tripped Loki up, who then toppled onto the ground painfully, jarring his ribs and jostling the cuts that had begun to scab over.

The dragon turned him over onto his back. Loki saw the feral anger and that deep cutting line that revealed white cheek bone, and blood that gushed out like a miniature waterfall. 

“You are perfect little one. Don’t ever forget these words or what happened this day.” Loki felt actual fear just then. The words totally opposite to that of the beasts’ emotions.

The knife was wrestled from his hands, his arms and legs pinned down by a partnership of tail, wings and legs. Loki then saw the beast begin to hack up something inside itself. Whatever it was it was travelling up its throat. The skin bulged as the thing moved up grossly. Loki was spellbound by what was coming.

“My kind shall live on.” The beast then covered Loki’s lips, its slender tongue pushing its way down his throat, opening the way for whatever was once hidden within the beast to enter the other.

Loki felt something spherical move its way down his oesophagus. The object was smooth and about the same size as a falcons egg. It didn’t hurt as it went down but it felt strange, as if it couldn’t decide whether it would be hot or cold. Once it hit the belly it felt like he had swallowed a hunk of ice that refused to melt.

“There, that was not as bad as you would think, hmm.” The dragon smiled nastily. It retreated away from Loki, who was now clutching at his belly. It was painful, so painful in fact that he could barely draw breath.

“Oh yes, it will hurt for a couple of days but it will disappear soon after,” the beast picked Loki back up with its tail, “before the real fun begins.” 

Loki clenched his teeth, his eyes narrowed viciously at the beast. He was weak and shaky on his legs. He couldn’t move too quickly otherwise his belly would groan in agony. “I will make damned sure to pierce your cold lizard heart with the sharpest of blades and wear your skin as a new coat.” Loki spat.

“I don’t think thou art in any position to stab anyone.” The dragon chuckled, ignoring Loki’s spite, “Although, thou dost have a sharp tongue. What are you going to tell the rest of your incomprehensible Aesir about what transpired here today, hmmm?” 

Loki cursed, his pupils so small with anger and fright that it was like the emerald iris completely swallowed up the black. 

“One day I will come back and kill you when you least expect it.” Loki then turned and began to shuffle out from the cave. 

“Wherefore art thou going my sweet!” The dragon caught up with no trouble and threw his arms around Loki’s slim shoulders. Loki stood still, waiting it out. He didn’t know what move the beast was going to play. 

“I wish to return home. Allow me that, beast.”

The dragon narrowed its eyes and clenched Loki harder around his shoulders. Talons bit into skin but Loki didn’t say a thing. Loki was then unceremoniously shoved into the cave floor when thunder boomed outside.

Loki gasped when he felt his midriff slam against the ground with the dragon pushing down with all its weight behind it. 

It was then that pandemonium started.

Thor burst through into the cave, lighting trailing behind him as his anger fed that power. He looked beaten up, a massive bruise adorning his face, obviously where the fall jarred him.

“Let my brother go beast!” Thor thundered darkly, his desire to save his brother evident in the way he brandished his hammer, its blunt head pointing at the dragon.

The dragon chuckled before letting Loki go. “I have done what I have sought to do. Thee is free to go.” The dragon gave Loki one last adoring stroke down his cheek and neck, causing the young god to shiver in repulsion, “remember what happened this day, my sweet.” 

The dragon removed its bulk, allowing Loki to wriggle free in barely a heartbeat. He jumped away, but not without hunching over when his stomach clenched angrily in pain.

“What is wrong brother?” Thor asked. Loki saw him reaching out, but he snapped at him.

“Don’t touch me Thor, your seidr is going crazy!”

Thor looked stricken for a moment, but nodded nonetheless. 

Loki began to walk down the corridor, the eyes of the dragon on his back. Loki sped up, disregarding Thor for them moment. He just wanted to get out of there.

“Ho Thor- oh Loki!” Fandral said as Loki neared the entrance. The Aesir in question was clenching a rope that had been tied around his middle. Loki could see Sif’s dark hair as she came up behind Fandral.

Loki ignored them, he simply sat near the edge, clenching his stomach tightly. It felt like some creature was gnawing away at the lining of his stomach. Loki could barely see what was in front of him, shapes whirled and colours merged.

He barely had time to do anything before he felt Thor pick him up. 

“I need to take him back to the palace swiftly.”

“But what of the beast?” Fandral asked as he gave Sif a helping hand up.

“It turned to dust the moment Loki left.”

“Then it should be a joyous occasion.” Sif spoke up. “It cannot be helped that Loki got himself kidnapped and injured.”

Loki winced in a mixture of anger and pain, but Thor rumbled, “It is so. Even then he needs treatment. I will leave the exploration of the beast’s lair to you, friends.” Thor gave them a nod and then used his hammer to carry them hastily back to the palace. 

It was a jarring ride, flying through the sky with something shredding his belly apart. Loki was sick of everything right then. It was always him at the end of the day, always the one to either get injured, or blamed for the injuries of the others. 

It didn’t take that long to get back. Once Thor had alighted on one of the many balconies of the palace, Thor rushed off.

Thor entered the room dramatically, jarring his mother and father, who were talking together in front of a fireplace, partaking in some tea.

“Thor, what has happened?” Frigga rushed up, never one to linger around when a situation needed urgent attendance. “Oh Loki!” She said, stroking her younger son’s dark hair. Loki was now unconscious. 

Odin came up next to Frigga, looking Loki over with his one good eye. He too reached out and stroked Loki’s deathly pale skin. “Take him to see Eir immediately son.” Odin said, his voice ever calm.

Thor nodded and then left the exquisite chambers. The fate of Loki uncertain. 

Loki was placed immediately within the soul forge so that the healers could peer into his physique. The major problem was that Loki couldn’t stop fidgeting, even when unconscious. He kept writhing and clutching at his belly.

Even so the healers persisted and Loki’s internal pathways lit up above him, their secrets bared to the world. 

Thor watched from the side lines as they did their work. The worry palpable on his grimy face. The bruises and blood from their fight with the beast littered both of the brother’s bodies, although Thor stood strong. Thor could only wait and see what was wrong with his smaller brother.

“There is something odd nestled within his stomach.” One of the healers noted, her fingers hovering near the light that resembled the organ sitting within the dark haired prince. “Whatever it is, it is changing shape and size.”

“I know what lies within my son,” Frigga suddenly said. Her floaty presence shifted near the bed as she took Loki by the cheeks and stroked her thumbs over his cheeks just below the eyes. Loki then woke up almost immediately after. 

“Mother…it hurts…” he said through his agony.

“I know my son. Your body is changing to accommodate what that beast relinquished onto you.”

Loki didn’t move, he simply shook within his mother’s grasp. There was sweat beading on his forehead, although his skin was icy cold.  
“You swallowed a dragon jewel. You too will become one in time.” 

“Mother,” Thor said, stepping forwards, “does that mean he will end up like the vile beast that did this to him?”

“Yes. Their magic is old and powerful; there is no way to reverse the spell. Once the orb enters the body of a new host it will change the biology and enforce the host’s cells to change to accommodate the specific conditions of the new orb. The orb will change depending on the host. The orb itself is the same; it simply changes in power, size and colour after each transfer.” Frigga explained as she kissed Loki on the forehead. “I am sorry Loki, but nothing can be done until your body settles on its own.”

The healers were then bidden to clean Loki’s cuts and add ointments to his bruises so that he could feel an ounce better. Most of his skin was black from the beasts grip; he must have been feeling pain everywhere. Once done Loki was clothed and Frigga was ready for the next step. 

Frigga indicated to Thor to pick him up again and dismissed the healers. “Come my son, he will be more comfortable in his own chambers. I will send your father along soon.”

Thor did as was asked and brought Loki to his room where he could rest in peace. Even in his delirious state Loki talked, sounding less lucid than he felt. 

“Mother, what will happen to me now? What is father going to do?” He asked weakly.

“This won’t change how we feel about you my dear. Your father has dealt with something like this before.”

Loki was about to ask when Odin calmly entered. He quietly walked over to the bed and then knelt next to the bed. 

“My son, how dost thou fare?” He asked gently as he carded fingers through the trembling young god’s hair.

“Not feeling too well. My stomach feels like it got punched by Thor, except it carries on persistently.”

Thor actually grinned a little at Loki’s quip. He could still deliver his sly wit even when in pain; that was a good sign. 

“It will not last. The magic of a dragon orb is ever persistent, but you will feel no more pain after a couple of days of rest.” Odin said. “Perhaps it would be best if you read up some books on Draconids, so that you may be prepared for what you will have to experience.”

Loki nodded and then yawned. The events of the day had drained his energy and now he felt exceptionally tired. 

“We will leave you to rest Loki. I will look for the correct books,” Frigga gave Loki a kiss on the forehead and then urged Thor to leave with her. 

Thor gave Loki a gentle nudge on the shoulder. “Rest well brother.” Loki didn’t smile, simply nodded tiredly. 

Odin was the last to leave. He too kissed Loki on the forehead and left without another word. Loki was already asleep before the Allfather left his room. 

 

For many years afterwards, Loki learnt what it meant to be a Draconid living within Aesir society. After he gained the ability to morph into a dragon he found that people became exceptionally wary of him. Already he was strange for having a hand at creative arts, reading books and learning magic, he didn’t want extra reason for the people to leer down at him.

He couldn’t feel comfortable in his own skin. The dragon wanted to be free and Loki felt most comfortable when his tail was allowed to stray. This was a bad idea when Thor, his friends and other Aesir learning the arts of war constantly tugged and hit it. Loki always left the training grounds with rejection, hurt and anger fuming within his eyes, his tail curling around his body in a bid to protect himself and it.

Thor was no help, stating that everyone was simply playing around and that he needed to learn to keep his tail tucked away. Loki couldn’t tell him that keeping his tail tucked away for hours on end felt uncomfortable and stifling. The rosy gold appendage was a part of him now, so why couldn’t the others accept that?

The mocking when he left the training ground got too great that Loki had to bite his lip and keep his tail out and proud, telling them that he didn’t care what they did to it and that it was pointless to carry on. It never made a difference, but Loki could keep his pride. 

As he grew older and more withdrawn, Thor grew broader in both body and spirit. He barely paid any attention to his quiet brother, who would only talk when a situation demanded him to speak. Loki spent more time away from the field and far longer poring over old books and scriptures, honing his magic and generally trying to hide away from the world.

People learnt to ignore the Draconid, deeming him harmless now that his presence has been accepted, in that he won’t harm others because of it. Loki grew up with no friends of his own.

It turned into a lonely business, being a reptile. 

Although Loki practiced his magic enough to be able to transform into anything he chose, his dragon form was by far the most comfortable to be in. He didn’t have to expend magical energy to keep the form as it was purely his own body’s ability, as easy as his lungs draw in air and his heart pumps blood around his body. 

Even though he had these amazing skills and knowledge, he was vastly ignored. The only person who seemed to care was his mother. His dear mother who taught him about magic and the Yggdrasil, of other worlds and cultures. Loki was an apt student.

But he was so lonely.

Thor didn’t care. He spent all his time with Sif and the warriors three. Odin praised Thor constantly. By the time the coronation came about Thor had such a bull-headed, arrogant lookout on what it was to be king that problems were immediately going to arise. 

That’s when things got a little frosty. 

Wounded from the battle and barely coping with the knowledge of his adoption, Loki was in no fit state to care where he ended up. The roads to other realms were difficult to track down and even more difficult to keep trace of. They sometimes moved and popped up in other areas. The Yggdrasil had a mind of its own; much like a real tree its branches moved. They left patterns in the ether, doorways that connected like a Midgardian metro and flowed into each other to create a confluence of pathways.  
Loki however, knew how to find the patterns worlds left their footprints. 

Within his dragon form he flew through one of these doorways, scuffing his scales on the inbound. The bloodied scratches he attained in the icen realm drained his energy, so it was difficult for him to focus on the path he took.

Flashes of light danced around him. Thoughts about Thor’s banishment, Odin’s decline into the Odin sleep and his mother’s sadness washed over him.  
It was with these thoughts that Loki crashed into the ground, snow and rock glancing off his scales and scattering everywhere.

Loki fell unconscious almost immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? Anyone seen civil war yet? I have and it was mind-blowingly awesome!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this work. Please feel free to ask me any questions.


End file.
